


Bedtime

by berkinix



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berkinix/pseuds/berkinix
Summary: Just a silly ditty crack-fiction AU based in the SW universe, sometime during The Mandalorian storyline. Believe me, it doesn't make sense, but it doesn't have to. Play along with me here.
Kudos: 12





	Bedtime

“Here.” Ahsoka thrust the tiny brown bundle into Maul’s arms. “I need to go over some things with Din. You put this little one to bed.”

“What‽” the Zabrak gawked at the Togruta, incredulous. “I don’t know how to do that!”

“You’re going to learn.”

“I don’t _want_ to learn.”

In his arms, the small roll of fabric gurgled and cooed, very much lively. The tiny green alien within didn’t seem any bit sleepy.

“Maul, it’s not that hard,” Ahsoka assured him with a lopsided grin. “I should know. I used to deal with younglings in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant all the time.”

“Then _you_ put him to sleep!”

“Nope, sorry. Things to discuss! Terribly busy!” She sounded amused. As she turned to walk away, she called casually over her shoulder, “Sing to him! Lullabies work!”

“I don’t sing.”

“Tell him a story, then. You’ll do fine!” She was out of his quarters and down the corridor, out of sight.

Maul regarded the youngling in his arms, momentarily at a loss. Unlike the Togruta, he had never dealt with toddlers before. The minute creature looked up at him with large, dark eyes, smiling his toothy grin. He reached out a tiny hand towards Maul’s head, aiming for the Zabrak’s horns. He had been rapt by them ever since they first met.

The Dathomirian frowned slightly in deep thought. A story? He didn’t know any; at least, not any that were appropriate for children. How was he even supposed to start? _A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…?_ No, that was dumb. What had helped _him_ sleep as a kid? Well, his hadn’t been a typical childhood, what with being forced into slavery and service to the Sith from an incredibly young age and all that. Most days, he had passed out in exhaustion rather than drifted off to sleep. On the rare times he couldn’t still his mind enough to rest, however, his master had instructed him to recall the Code of the Sith and repeat it to himself, like a mantra.

The memory brought an idea to Maul which made him smile slyly. He put his finger to the youngling’s chest, poking him gently. The child giggled and grabbed at his tattooed digit.

“Peace is a lie,” the Zabrak recited quietly to the tiny alien, his grin widening.

“NO!” Ahsoka’s voice rang out loudly and sternly from the direction of the cockpit.

Well, it had been worth a shot.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand there you have it! Comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated, even the critical ones. I have thick skin: I can take a harsh comment, so don't hold back. This story is just for fun, and I don't take it seriously AT ALL.


End file.
